Aesati Nayia
Aesati Nayia was once a proud member of the Imperial Military under Intel. During her 'exile' on Tatooine, she was awakened to her Force potential and began to seek out methods of training. Over the course of her life, she would serve first the Church as an Inquisitor working within the Supremacy branch of the Church; later to shift over to Nobility. At the death of the Skywalkers, she fled with her ship the ISD Immortal to deep space along with those on board loyal to her. History Early Years Aesati was born to lower nobility on Coruscant, one of three children in the Nayia household. Her father, Alder, and mother, Kori, were both active supporters of the Empire, and expected their children to be the same. Alder was a doctor, and immediately began teaching little Sati how to be one, as women were not exactly favored for the Trooper Corps. Her brothers, Davit and Jaern, however, were ripe for the Corps, and would enlist to both parent's pride. Young Adult A skilled enough Doctor's candidate, Aesati's life would be altered as her mother, desperate to see her sons rise to respected positions within the military, had noticed Aesati had caught the eye to a rather unscrupulous yet influential man within the Army's main offices on Coruscant. Eager to take advantage of the attraction, her mother arranged for the man to have 'time' with Aesati in exchange for better placement for her two sons. Outraged, Aesati went to her father in protest, only to find him in complete agreement with her mother; viewing his daughter as little more than a tool to secure his own comfort and fame. As she continued protest, her father lashed out and struck his daughter. Aesati would stare at him in disbelief as he would utter words she never forgot. "You've made me hit you. See to it that it doesn't bruise, or he may not want you at all." With her brothers gone and the reach of her parents sufficient to ensure her obedience to their wishes, Aesati quietly complied. From that time on, her mother would continue to arrange meetings with various officials for Aesati, effectively selling her daughter out for political favor. During all of this, Aesati completed her Doctor's training and enlisted within the Imperial Navy, hoping to get away from her mother's arrangements. She was soon shipped out, a great sense of relief washed over the woman, as it seemed her life was now her own. Not long after, Aesati was approached by a low ranking Moff in the sector she was stationed in. Having heard of her past and contacted Aesati's mother personally, arrangements had been made once again. Hope left the young woman, as well as what had remained of her love for her family. Instead a cold hatred begin to rise within her that would manifest itself in her work. Adulthood Over time, Aesati's lack of medical tenderness was noted, and she was given a trial as an interrogator. Her work was brutal, merciless, and effective. No longer swearing to do no harm, Aesati now cataloged pain with a smile on her lips; particularly vicious towards males, regardless of the species. Eventually, her lack of care and desire to cause harm would land her in reprimand, 'exiling' her to the dusty garrison on Tatooine shortly before the system was hit with an isolating spatial anomaly. It was during this exile that her mother finally was unable to use her any longer for her own political advancement, and Aesati took some small comfort in this fact. Her work continued, though other interrogators found her barbaric in her methods. Category:Characters Category:Nobility Sith Category:Force Sensitives Category:Deceased Characters